The Truth
by AmiNozomi
Summary: Hibari finally becomes friends with Yamamoto,but with all the things happening, can Yamamoto he be sure of that? 8018/5927 light yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Finally, after hours of waiting, the bell signaling the end of the school day rang followed by many sighs of relief along with surprised cries of those who had been asleep.

Hibari Kyoya was one of those who sighed in relief. He had been anxious all day to meet up with his group, the Disciplinary Committee, and discuss with them the importance of something or other and was actually looking forward to it. After standing up, straightening his jacket that hung off his shoulders, and fixing the safety pin that held his armband in place, he pushed in his chair and headed for the Committee room, the sleeves of his jacket flying behind him like wings.

Then, suddenly, he had a change of heart. Maybe that something or other had no importance at all. Hibari stopped and watched all the other students filter around him, some giving him scared looks, and most of the girls staring at him with wide curious eyes. They reminded him of the fan club they had made for him, and he furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. It was a little embarrassing that they had done that. He felt it was unnecessary and foolish, especially since wanting to protect his school and his town was only expected. Furthermore, girls who squealed when he walked past them annoyed him greatly, and he couldn't imagine why they would want to in the first place.

He was now all alone in the hallway. He started towards the Committee room again, and once he reached it, he opened the door to see all his followers, all men with pompadours and wearing their uniform. He searched in the small crowd of them, sitting on the couches and armchairs, and sought out Kusakabe, his second-in-command. He gave him a small nod. The rest looked at Hibari expectantly, but he took a sign that was hanging next to the door labeled, Today's meeting: canceled! And he slapped it on the door. Then he left without a word.

He began walking towards the stairs that led to the roof of the school building with the idea of just standing up there until he had to be home, listening to Hibird's interpretation of his school's song. He did that sometimes, and he enjoyed it greatly.

Then he heard soft padding behind him. Like someone who was only in his socks. How dare they take off their shoes in the school! He nearly froze, ready to spin around and knock them upside the head with his tonfa, but then, he reasoned, they might run away and he wouldn't get to bite them to death. Instead he pretended he hadn't noticed, and kept walking swiftly to the stairs. Once he reached the roof, he could turn on whoever it was and bite them to death, and he would enjoy it. The he noticed a small tug on his jacket, and he learned they were not only following him, they were holding on to his loose sleeve. He continued his steady pace up the stairs and through the door leading to the roof. Then he whirled around abruptly and pulled out both of his tonfas, putting them in front of his chest in an equal sign. He would have never expected the leader of the Namimori baseball team, Yamamoto Takeshi to follow him up onto the roof, but sure enough, his kind smiling face gazed at Hibari with laughter in his eyes.

The nice look in his eyes led to Hibari putting down his tonfas slightly, but not completely away. The abrupt whirl of Hibari's had cause his jacket to be pulled off by Yamamoto, and he seemed to realize this at that very moment. His kind expression turned into slight guilt, but the laughter was still as strong as ever in his eyes.

"What do you want?" Hibari asked him, irritated. Yamamoto laughed and put Hibari's jacket around Hibari's shoulders. Normally, Hibari would have struck him, but he didn't feel the need to.

"I was just curious what you were doing." Yamamoto answered, smiling wide.

"Get out before I bite you to death" Hibari said with a snarl, regretting it immediately after he said it. He actually would have enjoyed the company.

"Now now, there's no need for that. But I'll go if you want me to. My curiosity has been satisfied." The baseball captain said, his wide grin turning into a slightly intimidated one.

"Well, you can stay I guess." Yamamoto's smile returned.

Hibari looked around expectantly for Hibird, and found the fluffy yellow bird flying down from a higher part of the roof. Hibird landed gently on Hibari's shoulder and began singing.

Hibari put a smile on his face and walked over to the edge of the roof and leaned against the slightly rusty railing. Yamamoto followed, but instead sat down next to him. Then he put his shoes back on and pulled them tight.

"Don't you have baseball practice?"

"Nope, the seasons over." Hibari grunted, and then looked at Yamamoto lacing his shoes.

"If you take off your shoes in the school again, I'll bite you to death." Yamamoto laughed. This made Hibari smile a little wider. A little.

"I understand."

"…"

"Hey, uh, why did you let me stay up here?"

"It's nice to have someone to talk to other than my bird." Hibari answered truthfully, stroking Hibird affectionately.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"…"

"…"

"How can you stand those girls who squeal when they see you?" Yamamoto laughed again.

"I don't really appreciate it, but that's just because they like me I suppose. Girls have strange ways of showing how they feel sometimes."

"They don't have to squeal, do they?"

"Uh…well like I said, they have strange ways of expressing themselves. But I like the ones who show me how they feel through somewhat productive actions, like Kyoko and Tsuna's friend Haru. They don't squeal, they say good morning and good afternoon and things like that that let me know their glad to see me instead of squealing. I have to agree with you, that's kind of weird."

"I find it even stranger that I'm talking about this with you", Hibari said. Yamamoto was silent.

The Sun was setting behind them; proof drawing long shadows in front of them. Yamamoto noticed the shadows and stood up, then turned around and exclaimed, "Wooow."

Hibari turned around also and was met with warm rays of the sun, along with beautifully mixed warm colors. He smiled a little wider, still. He was used to this, but it never failed to amaze him every day. What was better was the fact that he was sharing it with someone, someone who he didn't feel like biting to death. Someone he kind of really didn't want to bite to death. He looked to the left of him, and watched Yamamoto's face light up even more than it usually was. His milky, slightly yellowish skin was now red and purple, even a little pink. It was really interesting to Hibari. And then he looked at his eyes. If he thought there was laughter in there before, It wasn't even worthy to be compared to the sparkle in his eyes now. Hibari couldn't stop looking into Yamamoto's eyes, even though he knew if the lanky baseball captain caught Hibari staring at his eyes, it would be a little weird. Then he realized he was smiling really wide, and he had a very warm and delicious feeling in his heart-area. It startled him a little, but he didn't want to distract Yamamoto from watching the sun set, so he just left the smile on his face.

It felt pretty nice to smile. He didn't do it often. He mostly threatened to bite people to death. But this feeling, he didn't understand it nor had he felt it before.

It was definitely something new. Something new and something nice.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Hibari and Yamamoto met up again after school. This time however, they just watched the sunset and listened to Hibird's singing. Hibari found himself smiling for no reason again, but this time he expected it, and therefore wasn't surprised or startled like he was the day before.

He had just made it in time to see Yamamoto's brilliant eyes watching the sunset, as he had made up for the day before by holding an extra-long meeting with the committee since he had canceled the meeting the day before.

Even though they didn't talk, it was still nice to share it with another person, because no one else had been allowed up on the roof with Hibari to watch the sun set before, not even Kusakabe.

They did this every day for a week. With the meetings normal lengths, Hibari could talk about the things that made him angry with Yamamoto and the things he was very proud of. Yamamoto would laugh when necessary and nod when Hibari was being very serious. Things Hibari had never shared with people he shared with Yamamoto.

Hibari showed Yamamoto how to tie a tie once as well, even though he knew he baseball freak was simply staring at Hibari's hands watching the movements, but not really taking them in.

"Hey, Hibari-san?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi." Hibari addressed Yamamoto cooly.

"Do you come up here for lunch too?"

"…Yes." Yamamoto smiled sadly a little and turned back to the sunset.

"Me and Tsuna and everyone don't usually see you up here."

"I go to a different part of the roof."

"Ah…"

"…"

"…"

"…Can I join you then, too?" Hibari thought for a moment.

"…no" Yamamoto's face fell. Then he resumed his previous expression.

"Ah…well I suppose I should be happy that you're allowing me to see you up here anyway." He stood up and looked at Hibari for a moment. Hibari stared back at him from below, as he was sitting on the floor, his arms crossed. Yamamoto reached out and ruffled Hibari's hair. Hibari brought his tonfa out, ready to strike, but sitting down, he wasn't as fast nor was he in a good position to be attacking. AS well, Yamamoto gave him one last pat before backing away with a grin on his face. Hibari growled softly, and then put his tonfa away.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" Yamamoto said, backing away towards the door and waving energetically at Hibari and his bird companion.

Hibari frowned at his sudden solitude. The baseball captain was usually pretty talkative, or if not, his aura was quite large and obvious. He then blinked in surprise. He hadn't ever been unsatisfied at being alone. He stood up and shook his shoulder a little to let Hibird know what he was about to do. Hibird took the hint and flew off and landed on the railing singing, "Hibari, Hibari!"

Hibari then swung frustrated into the air with his tonfa. He then began to engage in a battle with the air, ducking and swinging at it mercilessly, enjoying the swishing sounds and imagining the sound of breaking skin, and bones. He swung around once more then went back to the railing and leaned on it, satisfied and feeling much better. He shook his head and put his tonfas away. Hibird hopped back on his shoulder. Hibari blinked once then walked towards the door leading back into the school, following Yamamoto's path. After descended all the stairs in the school, he walked out the front door and walked down the road to the direction of his house, Hibird singing the Namimori school anthem loudly and cheerfully.

"Ahahaha…" Yamamoto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"You guys didn't need to wait for me!" Tsuna's mom was passing around snacks at the Sawada's table usual smile on her face.

"Ah... Yamamoto-kun!" she turned to him. "It's nice to see you! Tsu-kun and Gokudera-kun wanted to wait for you, so I thought snacks would stall for a bit."

"That's a good idea," Yamamoto answered. She handed him a cookie. "Thanks" He said turning to Tsuna and Gokudera who were sitting at the table along with Lambo, I-Pin, and Reborn.

Tsuna looked up and greeted Yamamoto. "We have to study for the math test, Yamamoto-kun,"he said a little exasperated. "Ah…how are we supposed to study for math?"

"Doesn't matter," Gokudera growled. "You're going to fail it anyway."

"Hehe... You're right."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Yamamoto, why were you late today anyways?" Tsuna asked the baseball fanatic when they were sitting safely in Tsuna's room. Yamamoto paused from munching his cookie and answered him.

"Ah…see I was meeting up with Hibari." Yamamoto explained, scratching his head, already knowing their reactions.

As expected, Tsuna gaped at him and Gokudera frowned.

"Hibari!? How did you escape with no injury?" Tsuna asked him as Yamamoto noticed a smirk on Reborn's face.

"Knowing that guy…" Gokudera added, scowling. Yamamoto blinked, swallowed and then laughed.

"He's really not that bad when you get to know him" Yamamoto reasoned with a wide grin. Tsuna's gape grew and he said exasperatedly "Like he would LET us get to know him!" Gokudera nodded.

Yamamoto made a thoughtful "hmmm…" as he took another bite of cookie.

"N'aaaw well… we still need to study for the test." Gokudera muttered. Yamamoto laughed. "Okay! Let's see how much more confused math can make me…"

The next day was bright and sunny, copying Yamamoto's mood as he walked to Namimori Middle with his boss and his fellow family member. Yamamoto was waking several feet in front of them, not following or listening to the other two's conversation. He had his hands behind his head and was thinking hard.

'Why _didn't_ Hibari injure me?' He thought. 'It's very strange of him to let me stay with him after school anyway. Hmmm…You know he will probably shove me off the roof today haha. I'll have to tell him how fun it is to be up there with him. That guy is so cold towards everyone, it's nice to see his soft side every once and a while. In fact, I didn't even know he HAD a soft side.' Yamamoto looked behind him randomly and smiled a little at Gokudera's hand around Tsuna's waist. Tsuna was laughing hysterically at something Gokudera had said. Yamamoto also noticed the warm smile on Gokudera's face. Something he never expected to see on the 'Hurricane Bomb's' expression. Yamamoto smiled goofily. 'It's nice they get along so well.' Sparked by an inspiration, Yamamoto looked back in front of him and exclaimed,"I have to do something this morning, so go ahead with out me, ok?" He stopped walking and waited expectantly for the other two to appear by his side.

When they did, he noticed Gokudera's arm had tightened around Tsuna's middle. Gokudera nodded at Yamamoto, gratitude in his eyes. Tsuna avoided Yamamoto's goofy grin and blushed a little. They walked past Yamamoto and headed for the school. Yamamoto saw Tsuna's head rest on Gokudera's shoulder as their silhouettes grew smaller. The Baseball Captain watched them wistfully, wondering why their silhouettes made him think of himself and Hibari. He blinked in surprise at himself, and then started walking towards the school again. The truth was he just wanted to give the Tenth Vongola boss and his self-proclaimed right-hand-man some space. He had no intention of doing anything on the way to school. When he passed by the gate however, he made sure to give a cheerful, "good morning" to Hibari, who answered with a curt nod.

"Should we wait for you again today?" Tsuna asked Yamamoto cheerfully. The bell had just rang, and Yamamoto felt rejuvenated from his nap during the last class. Gokudera was standing next to the Tenth Generation Vongola boss and was actually giving Yamamoto a little smile. Yamamoto grinned back at him, realizing the smile was still expressing thanks for earlier that day. Then the Rain guardian looked back at Tsuna.

"What? We still have studying to do?" Tsuna smiled a little sadly. "Yes, unfortunately…" Yamamoto nodded. "I would appreciate it if you did. And I probably should at least get a C on the next test."

Gokudera smirked. "Are you going to meet up with Hibari again?" The Baseball Captain nodded at him. "Yeah, I am."

"Have fun." Gokudera was giving him a strange smile. Yamamoto looked at him blankly, not understanding what the other was implying. "What? Oh…We… We aren't like that" Yamamoto said the last bit very quietly. _'But I… wish we were.' _The thought barely grazed his conscious mind.

"What did you say?" Tsuna asked him, who didn't hear the last part of the comment."

"Oh, it wasn't very important." Gokudera turned his strange smile to Tsuna and snaked him arm around the Sky Guardian's waist. Tsuna looked at Yamamoto, a little concerned. "Ok… Well, be careful, Yamamoto. You never know what Hibari-san will do." Yamamoto nodded.

Tsuna gave Yamamoto a little smile before the two walked out of the classroom, Gokudera's hand still around Tsuna's waist. Yamamoto watched them, wondering about Gokudera's strange comment.

Hibari was sitting on the roof, Hibird on shoulder, irritated at himself. Why his own self? Hibari had a cold, and the symptoms were bugging him to _no end. _His cold usually would stay pretty tolerable, but sometimes it got so bad he had to go to the hospital. At the moment, it was simply annoying, but to such a great extent, Hibari considered visiting the hospital anyway.

However, right at that moment Yamamoto appeared through the door that lead from the school building to the roof.

"Hey, Hibari!" Hibari grunted, not sure if he would be able to stand the rain guardian today. "Whoa, Hibari. Are you sick or something? You look terrible." Hibari turned towards Yamamoto and frowned. "I have a cold." Yamamoto blinked at him. "Oh…is that all?" Hibari nodded. It was only a cold. That was what Yamamoto thought anyway. That was fine. There was no reason for the Baseball Captain to know colds were pretty serious for Hibari. "Are you sure you're ok? It looks like you have a temperature." Hibari frowned again, and then watched as Yamamoto's hand came to rest on Hibari's forehead, underneath the bangs. Hibari felt annoyed at himself again. He really felt bad, and that was having a dramatic affect on his speed and awareness. Still, Yamamoto's hand felt cool against his overheated forehead, and he couldn't help but close his eyes and enjoy it. "Hibari-san… you should see a doctor" Yamamoto's voice was very close, and Hibari opened his eyes unwillingly to make sure he kept his distance away, save the rain guardian's hand. Yamamoto's nose was about six inches away from the cloud guardian's face, contorted in concern. "Your eyes are red and watery too…" Hibari blinked, and then put a hand against Yamamoto's face and pushed it away. Then he immediately regretted it, because Yamamoto pulled his hand away, returning the uncomfortable heat to his forehead. Hibari shivered, feeling colder and colder. Then a peculiar feeling started on his nose. Small cold pangs started there, then started all over his face, and then he felt it on his shoulders and pretty soon the rest of his body. Rain. He looked up at the sky and then noticed the dark gray clouds. He wondered why he hadn't noticed them before. Hibari felt fatigue and incredibly tired. The next thing he knew, he was swept up in Yamamoto's arms and was being carried down several flights of steps, through the streets, and though he didn't know it, to Yamamoto's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuna looked out the window in dismay. "Oh. Look, Gokudera, Its pouring really hard." Gokudera looked out the window as well. "You're right. I wonder if the baseball idiot got home in time. And Hibari too…" Suddenly, lightning struck the ground, followed by a massive BOOOM. The glass in the window pane rattled, and Tsuna jumped. "Oh boy…It's storming. Now I'm really concerned." Gokudera stood up and said,"Don't worry, Tenth. Yamamoto's not a complete idiot. Even if he was caught up in the storm, He'll know what to do. He is our Rain guardian after all." Gokudera walked around the small table and sat down next to the Tenth Vongola boss and put his arm around him. Tsuna pulled him into a hug, but ruined the moment by squealing,"Hiiiii!" as lightning struck once more. Gokudera chuckled. "I don't think I'll be able to make it back to my apartment tonight. Can I sleep here?" The storm guardian whispered in Tsuna's ear, arms tightening around the sky Guardian's middle. Tsuna blushed and whispered back, "You'll have to tell my mom, but otherwise, yes. I want you to." Gokudera pulled out of the tight embrace and planted a gentle kiss on Tsuna's cheek. Then he ruffled the previous loser's massive head of hair and stood up. He paused before opening the door to the hallway and smiled at Tsuna. "I'll be right back. I'm going to make sure it's ok with your mom." Tsuna nodded and returned the smile. After the door closed Tsuna smiled at his clasped hands in his lap and said to himself, his expression changing to sadness,"I really hope their ok…" Reborn appeared on his students shoulder and gave him a punch. "Ahh Reborn! Where did you come from?" Tsuna asked, rubbing his cheek. Reborn answered with a smirk. "I've been here the whole time." Tsuna blushed and stutteres,"Y-You saw…" Reborn smiled and said;"There's nothing wrong with having a good relationship with your subordinates" Tsuna looked at the Sun Arcobaleno thoughtfully. "Reborn…" The 'infant' jumped down from Tsuna's shoulder and landed on the table before him with a "hup." "Anyway, Tsuna, you should be looking after the others." Tsuna looked sadly at the hands in his lap. "I know…but with this rain…" As in answer to his comment, thunder once again crashed over the earth, making the glass in the window rattle fiercely. Reborn nodded. "I'll let it go next time. But for me letting this go, you have to make a 100 percent on your next test!"

Tsuyoshi was in the middle of making some Tuna sushi for his customer when his own son burst through the door of the restaurant, soaked to the skin, and carrying a bundle of what looked like wet clothing in his arms. Then Tsuyoshi saw hair and a face in the bundle and realized he was carrying a person in his arms. "Takeshi, who's that? Why are you carrying him?" Yamamoto wheezed for a moment, and then answered. "He said he had a cold, but then he passed out from a high fever. The hospital is too far away, and I knew I could only just make it here in this storm." Tsuyoshi nodded. "Nice of you. Go lay him down on the extra futon. When he wakes up, make sure to tell me and I'll make some tea for you two."

"Ok" Yamamoto agreed and proceeded to carry the prefect to the extra room in their abode.

The man behind the large round glasses and scarf that covered his mouth watched them, interested. The monkey on the man's head jumped up and down playfully, and then curled up for a nap.

Tsuyoshi turned back to his customer. "Pretty brave of you to come out here in this storm." The man took of his glasses and pulled down his scarf, revealing a kind Chinese face, and a long black braid. "Your sushi is very good. And the storm doesn't bother me." Tsuyoshi laughed. "Thanks a lot. You look pretty young. Where do you come from?" Fong answered with a smile. "China. I'm here to visit a friend."

Yamamoto laid down the soaking bundle on the floor first, not wanting the wetness from Hibari's clothes to make the futon wet, since the Cloud Guardian was going to be sleeping on it. Yamamoto took Hibari's jacket off, and laid it aside. Then he grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped Hibari in it. Finally, Yamamoto laid Hibari in the futon, and pulled the skylark's shoes off. He stood up and looked at Hibari's sleeping figure, wondering if he had done everything right. A moment later, His father, Tsuyoshi appeared at the door. "What's your friend's name?" "Hibari Kyoya." "Well it looks like that's all you can do for Hibari-san at the moment." Yamamoto nodded. "Ok. I'll stay here until he wakes up." Tsuyoshi smiled and grabbed another blanket and wrapped it around his son's shoulders. Yamamoto grinned. "Thanks Dad." Tsuyoshi gave him a nod and then left to put things away in his sushi making area.

Yamamoto watched Hibari sleep for about a half an hour before Hibari finally woke up. He opened one eye and observed his surroundings for one moment before his gaze rested on Yamamoto. He blinked once, still drowsy, and then realized, 'I don't know where it is that I am.' He sat up and shouldered off the blanket, still eyeing the Rain Guardian warily. Yamamoto laughed. "Good Morning." Hibari frowned. "What happened?" Yamamoto's face fell. "I guess you fever escalated, and you fainted. I panicked and couldn't think of what to do, so I brought you here, to my house." Hibari answered,"Your house…" Yamamoto nodded. "Oh. Are you thirsty? My Dad said he would make us some tea when you woke up." Without waiting for an answer, Yamamoto stood up and walked swiftly out of the room, then emerged a few minutes later carrying two cups of green tea. Hibari took the cup Yamamoto offered him, thinking nothing of the moment when their hands brushed. Yamamoto did however, feeling his heart flutter and thinking, 'His hands are pretty soft for holding those tonfa all the time.' Hibari sipped the tea, and found it made him feel better. It warmed him up from his stomach to the tips of his fingers. He felt much better than he had before. Yamamoto drank some of his own tea, but watched Hibari. He saw the slight change in the cloud guardian's expression when he took the first sip, interested in how his face lit up. "Hey, Hibari-san, are you hungry?" Hibari looked back at the Rain Guardian. "I will be in an hour." Yamamoto nodded. "Alright. You can go back to sleep if you want. Me and Dad will make some food." Hibari blinked. "Okay." Then he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Yamamoto stood up and tip-toed over to the door before noticing a fluffy yellow thing fluttering by the window. He almost laughed, and then remembered Hibari would wake at the sound of a leaf falling. He then tip-toed back over to the window and opened it as quietly as he could. Hibird flew in immediately and landed on Yamamoto's shoulder. The little bird then shook itself of water and hopped from one foot to the other. Yamamoto gave it a little pat and then watched the bird fly over to Hibari's pillow. Yamamoto held his breath, hoping Hibird wouldn't wake him up. Hibari opened one eye, saw his fluffy bird, and smiled. "Hey…" Hibari patted the bird gently then closed his eye. Hibird cuddled next to Hibari's black haired head and closed its eyes for a nap. Yamamoto could only stare at the sight. He felt like he had seen something that he shouldn't have, something that was private. He swallowed thickly, and closed the window. Then he quietly walked out the door, and once he was through, he closed the sliding door softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Yamamoto brought some hot miso soup into the guest room just as Hibari woke from his nap.

"Haha. Just in time," Yamamoto laughed. Hibari grunted. Yamamoto grinned before asking, "Can you feed yourself?" Hibari growled and then answered. "Of course I can." Yamamoto set down the soup next to the futon along with some hot green tea. Then he sat down and grinned at the cloud guardian. Hibari frowned and sat up, letting Hibird flutter for a moment before settling down on Hibari's shoulder. Hibari picked up the soup in his lap and muttered, "Itadekimasu." Before picking up the ladle-like spoon and began eating. He liked the soup a lot. However, being as proud as he was, he wasn't going to let the Rain guardian know that. Every so often he would take a sip of the tea. He even let Hibird drink some, but his bird stuck out its tongue and sang, "Hibari, Hibari" As if saying the tea was only for Hibari. After draining the soup and the tea, Hibari blinked at Yamamoto before lying back down and turning to the wall to sleep. Yamamoto chuckled a bit before picking up the dishes and taking them into the kitchen to be washed, ignoring the booms and crashed of the storm outside.

Tsuna woke suddenly from his deep sleep and opened his eyes slowly. There was hardly any light coming through his window, which could only mean it was around six o'clock. Noticing a strange weight on his stomach, he saw the bulge in the blanket that he then realized was Gokudera's arm. He smiled sleepily then turned to face the 'hurricane bomb'. Gokudera's face which was usually twisted into a harsh scowl or a fierce growl was relaxed and peaceful, his head moving up and down slightly in rhythm to his breathing. Tsuna looked at his self-proclaimed right-hand man's sleeping face and swallowed hard, wanting very much to take in the face with his hands or some other means of touching. Slowly, Gokudera opened his eyes and blinked a few times, taking his bearings, as well as his boss's face. The storm guardian gave Tsuna a small smirk then tightened his grip around the smaller boy's waist.

"Morning," The silverette whispered seductively in Tsuna's ear. Tsuna swallowed hard again, then whispered back a thousand times more innocently, "M-morning, Gokudera-kun." Gokudera scooted closer to his boss, pressing his front against Tsuna's side, resisting the urge to moan and closing his eyes in pleasure at being so close to the fluffy haired boy. Tsuna closed his eyes too, then opened them again as Gokudera began to stroke the side of his face. "Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna murmured, wondering how his subordinate's hands could be so soft as he gripped his dynamite so tightly and fiercely. "Jyuudaime…" Gokudera whispered before gently pushing Tsuna's head to the side and started nibbling on his neck. Tsuna let out a little cry as Gokudera bit down hard on his boss's collar bone, licking and sucking hungrily at the soft sensitive skin. Gokudera climbed on top of the Sky Guardian, running his hand up and down Tsuna's side. Tsuna felt his face growing hot, as the licking and sucking and biting got more intense. Gokudera started unbuttoning Tsuna's pajama shirt fast and desperately. Tsuna let out a little whimper of pleasure at the draft that now swept over his exposed chest. Gokudera scooted down farther on top of Tsuna, and began to stroke the Tenth's leg gently, but firmly. Tsuna couldn't hold himself in any longer. He let out a long loud gasp that simply put the Storm guardian on fire. Gokudera forgot the aimless stoking of Tsuna's leg and instead moved to the middle of his pants, fiercely and hungrily. At the first touch, Tsuna had lost all self-control and was moaning and gasping in rhythm to Gokudera's hand, bucking his hips slightly. Tsuna was lost in the thought of pleasure except that he felt his lips needed some attention. He gasped rather loud, then said in a strained voice,"hnnn! Goku-AH! Gokudera-kun… hah-kiss…m-me." Gokudera released Tsuna's skin from his teeth and obediently took control over his boss's lips. All the while stroking and pressing Tsuna into oblivion, Gokudera kissed him firm and hard, running his tongue over Tsuna's teeth, and sucking on each lip. He finally reached Tsuna's own tongue, and swirled the two together, getting saliva all over each of their chins. Tsuna reached up and put his arms around his kisser's neck, still letting out loud moans and gasps, though they were muffled in Gokudera's mouth. Finally, Tsuna whispered, "Ah! Underneath…please…" Gokudera understood and hesitated before sliding his hand underneath his boss's pants and boxers, finally getting a good grip around his erection. Tsuna gulped and exclaimed loudly, "AH! Gokudera kun!" Gokudera released Tsuna's erection, and sat up. He then pulled Tsuna onto his lap (the boss's pants around his knees), and began again to press hard on the tenth's erection. Tsuna leaned his head back on Gokudera's shoulder, gasping and moaning as desperately as ever, now moving his hips with the stroking. Gokudera nuzzled Tsuna's neck, satisfied at hearing his boss's moans of pleasure. Gokudera moved as fast as he could around the boy in his lap, then finally, without warning, Tsuna released with a massive buck and cry all over Gokudera's protecting hands. Tsuna, relieved and satisfied, slumped in his right-hand man's lap, breathing hard. Tsuna put his hands in lace with the silverette's, getting cum on his fingers. "Sorry I didn't warn you," the brunette apologized sincerely, slightly ashamed. Gokudera kissed Tsuna's neck tenderly before answering. "It's ok, Tenth." Tsuna murmured softly, "That was the first time that's happened to me." Gokudera stayed silent in question. "I've never masturbated before, and of course no one's done it for me…" Tsuna answered the silence. Gokudera smiled a little. "Of course the tenth would choose to stay pure." Tsuna laughed softly.

"Thank you."

"…I love you, boss." Tsuna squeezed the pale hands and answered, "I know." Gokudera chuckled. Just then, a loud crashing sound boomed in the silence, and then the light pattering sound of rain became fiercer, as the storm that had been calm in the night was renewed.


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours after Gokudera had started everything with Tsuna, you would have seen the two asleep again, indifferent. Meanwhile, Reborn had gotten up far before all that had started and was in a 24-hour coffee shop with a certain Storm Arcobaleno. The two had just settled down in a small booth when Fong urgently started to speak.

"Reborn, I know you prefer your students to figure out everything themselves. It's just your method of tutoring." Reborn nodded, smirking. Fong took a deep long breath while moving his small arms in a graceful motion, then exhaled peacefully and looked back at Reborn. "I am sad to tell you a group from my country is here to pick a fight with your student's family. I assure you, they mean trouble." Reborn frowned thoughtfully at his fellow Arcobaleno. Fong continued a concerned frown on his kind Chinese face. "They were just stirring up trouble in the streets, and only giving minor injuries to people they didn't like the look of." Reborn nodded, and then took a long sip from his large expresso. Fong sighed and continued. "They seemed harmless back then, but that was six months ago before they got their hands on good quality guns." Reborn nodded. Fong added also, "There's also a rumor going around that they are being backed up by the mafia. Like I said, it's just a group, probably a gang, but if the rumors are true, we've definitely got a situation on our hands." Reborn looked at his half empty cup and sighed. "I appreciate it, Fong." Fong nodded and also added, "They will be here, in Namimori, around the day after tomorrow." Reborn took another sip. Fong relaxed and began to drink his own tea. "Better look out then." Reborn said quietly. Fong nodded. "You should definitely warn Tsuna and his friends." Reborn grinned. "No," he said, "Like you said, it's my method for them to figure it out on their own. I will drop a hint, though, since they are so close."

Fong smiled and nodded.

The two finished their drinks and left side by-side. They stood at the corner for a minute, ignoring the murderous dumping of the skies, and then Reborn said finally, "Will you be going back to China now?" Fong nodded. "It seems my presence is desired there… Unless you need me here." Reborn frowned at his feet, halfway watching the water drip off his fedora. "Two tutors would definitely be good for my students." Fong laughed. Reborn looked up at the touch of a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be here whenever my fellow Arcobaleno needs me." Reborn smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Fong."

Hibari woke from his deep sleep at the smell of omelets and tea. The Yamamoto house always seemed to smell like green tea, but it was obvious when it was being made. Hibari sat up, felt incredibly dizzy, and lay back down again. Hibird sang a lullaby softly in his ear, and he found himself falling back asleep only to be gently shaken awake again by a certain smiling idiot.

"'Morning, Hibari." Hibari growled. "Hey, hey, I made you food." Hibari took it reluctantly, knowing he wouldn't be able to sit up. Instead he pushed it away again and rolled over muttering, "I'm not hungry." Only, his stomach said otherwise. The organ had just let out a massive whine at the emptiness, and was obviously in dire need of something to fill it. "Come on Hibari, eat it. Please? I made it for you." Yamamoto whined.

Hibari grunted. It did smell really good… But what if he had another dizzy spell? Would the rain guardian have to feed it to him while he was lying down? Hibari didn't think so. Ignoring the white stars that fell and danced before his eyes, he sat up slowly and forced his back against the wall. He had his eyes tight shut for a whole minute before finally opening them to Yamamoto's curious stare. He took the plate back onto his lap, cut the large egg with too much not-needed force with the chop sticks, and forced it into his dry mouth. He chewed, feeling sick. However, once his mouth had gone back to its usual moistness, he felt better and ate the whole entire omelet and drank the whole cup of tea.

"Feel better?" Yamamoto asked when Hibari had finished. Hibari nodded, avoiding Yamamoto's gaze. The Cloud guardian had actually started to feel tired again. He nodded once, and then became aware of a cool hand pressed against his forehead. He woke slightly and glared at the hand, too tired to do anything more. Yamamoto watched Hibari's reaction with a serious face. _'Crap! His forehead is like an oven! And he must really be sick for him to be letting his guard down this much.' _Hibari murmured, "Your hands are cold." Yamamoto laughed. "Cold hands, warm heart."

Hibari relaxed his face and turned sleepily to Yamamoto. The swordsman was giving him a strange smile. "Let's see if you have a warm heart" He said quietly. Hibari tilted his head, confused. Yamamoto took his hand away from Hibari's forehead and instead took both of the cloud guardian's hands. Hibari blinked in even more confusion as he felt his shivers be replaced with a delicious warm feeling. Yamamoto laughed softly. "Seems you have a warm heart, Hibari." Hibari felt his chest jump. "Hmm?" His eyes were drooping…

"Your hands are freezing." Yamamoto looked down at the pale hands in his own and smiled, then brought them close to his chest. Hibari felt his chest give another wild jolt. He closed his eyes, feeling very content. His stomach was full; His body was tired from sickness, but warm from Yamamoto's heart. He could feel it beating against the back of his hand. A gentle, musical rhythm. Like a lullaby, without a tune. His eyes fluttered open and then closed. If he had been awake a few moments later, he would have felt a warm kiss on the back of his hand, pressed gently, but earnestly in care.

In a dark alley, seven men were crouching, deep in the shadows. They had been sitting there for a few minutes before the most fiercest-looking spoke through a cigarette that he was shielding from the rain. "Damn rain…"

"How much longer do we have to wait?" a younger vice asked. Another answered, "Until this damn rain stops."

Someone sighed and addressed the first speaker. "Hey, Shito. Were supposed to kill the mafia brats, right? It shouldn't be that hard, let's go snipe them in the rain." There were murmurs of agreement from the others. "Stupid Kida, were doing this for our buddies, right? They know more about the brats than we do. Anyway, we don't even know where the kids live, what they look like, or any of the information we need to finish them off. Shut your mouth." Shito, obviously the leader took another swig from his cigarette and blew the smoke out into the rain, where it quickly disappeared. The man named Kida answered with silence and waited with the others for the dumping of the clouds to finish.


	7. Chapter 7

Hibari woke suddenly to a loud crash. He sat up, and saw through the small window a bright flash of lightning. He frowned at the scratchiness in his throat and swallowed painfully. A small gasp caught his attention. He turned quickly to the right to see the source of the noise and found Yamamoto asleep on the floor next to him, a small trail of drool coming out of his mouth. Hibari smirked. Then he realized something had landed on his hand. He looked down, puzzled, and found Yamamoto's hand on top of his. Without any way of knowing why, his face grew hot and he pulled it away, a tight clenching in his chest. Yamamoto's eyes opened slowly, registering where he was and smiled at Hibari sleepily. "'Morning" the rain guardian said. Hibari mentally shook himself and grunted. Yamamoto laughed, sat up next to Hibari and yawned loudly. "Oh. It seems it's not morning yet, is it?" The sky outside the window was as black and dreary as a wet cat. Hibari shivered, even though the blanket of the futon was over him. Yamamoto lifted his hand to Hibari's shoulder, but he then faltered and pulled it back to his side. Instead, Yamamoto put his arms around Hibari's waist and dragged him out of the futon and into his lap. Hibari let out a low whine, but other than that, there was no resistance. Yamamoto held his arms tight around Hibari's stomach and put his chin on the cloud guardian's shoulder. Yamamoto began to rock gently to the left and to the right, swaying easily and smoothly with a big smirk on his face. Hibari found his eyes begin to droop and the fact that Yamamoto was now humming softly in his ear made him more tired every second. He felt like a big baby, being lulled to sleep like this. It hurt his pride, to say the least. Took a big chunk of it. But at that moment, warm and sleepy, he didn't give a care in the world. Damn thunder had woken him up, and now he was being lulled to sleep like a toddler.

"Hibari," Yamamoto asked quietly. Hibari grunted sleepily. Yamamoto took a deep breath and continued; "Did your mother ever do this to you?" he asked. Hibari woke a little and found his face set aflame again. "My…mother" he choked. He closed his eyes again and let out a small whine to tell the baseball captain he didn't want to talk about it.

Yamamoto tried again. "Do you love your parents, Hibari?" Hibari remained silent. "Do you…love me?" Hibari muttered quietly and sleepily, "Probably." Then his head fell to the side and his breathing got heavier. He had fallen asleep. Yamamoto felt like he had hit a grand slam. He wanted to pick Hibari up, throw him up in the air and give him a big hug. However, the skylark was fast asleep, and he needed the rest badly, so Yamamoto just hugged him tighter and whispered, "Hibari, I'm so happy I think I could cry." Yamamoto placed a gentle kiss on Hibari's neck and buried his face in the soft, overheated skin.

"Reborn! What's going on? Why is Fong here?" Reborn smiled up at his student. "Simply paying a visit," the Arcobaleno said. Tsuna frowned while Gokudera smirked. "Yeah, like I'll believe that. When some weirdo, no offence, Fong, comes looking for me, there's always something suspicious going on!" Fong smiled up at Tsuna. "No offence taken" Tsuna gave him a small smile then turned to Reborn again. "Reborn, Tell me what's going on. I don't want anyone to get hurt." Tsuna's eyes flashed to Gokudera and then a window. Reborn frowned and said, "There are people looking to mess with you. I usually let you figure these things out yourself, but this time, I think we should just cut to the chase. They're supposed to be in Namimori by tomorrow."

Tsuna put his hands on the sides of his head and groaned loudly. "Tomorrow? Crap, Reborn. What am I going to do?"

"I'll leave it up to you," the Sun Arcobaleno said with a smirk.

"You got it, did you?" Kida addressed the black haired man motioning to a paper in the man's hands. The two were in an old abandoned warehouse just a mile out of the town of Namimori. There were others, all with Chinese faces. The others were huddled together in a corner, passing around a lighter for their cigarettes. The man with the letter, Shito, looked up at Kida and nodded.

"The information has finally come, my friend," he said, brandishing the yellow paper in the other man's face cheerfully. Kida frowned at the taller man. "Just yesterday, you were snapping at me for breathing loud. Am I your friend when you're in a good mood?" Shito grinned and answered. "Sure are. Let's go check out the boss-brats house. No attacking today, just recon." Kida nodded, and then turned to the others. "'Kay guys, we're going to check out the bosses house. Try to keep your sorry asses dry, ok?" There were murmurs of agreement along with chuckles. "Let's go," Shito said urgently.

Tsuna slipped on his mittens and pulled out his bottle of pills. "You sure you want to do this?" Gokudera said, lighting his ring and putting it into the first box of System CAI. Uri sprang out along with a large belt with several other boxes attached. Uri jumped on his master's head and meowed. They were at the same cliff were Tsuna and Basil had trained long ago, rain pouring as hard as ever. "Yes, Gokudera-kun. I need to be ready to face that gang." Gokudera sighed and plucked Uri off his head. Uri shrieked and squirmed, giving the storm guardian several shallow scratches on his face. Gokudera dropped the shrieking cat and fumed, wiping blood off his cheek. "Stupid cat," he muttered. Tsuna laughed softly, the Dying will flame dancing cheerfully over his forehead, and his eyes full of the powerful flame. He walked over to the two and picked up Uri. He then wiped a drop of blood of Gokudera's cheek and kissed the wound gently. Uri stretched around and licked Gokudera's cheek as well. The bomber put his hands over the wound, his face bright pink and the reflection of Tsuna's Flame in his eyes. Then he smiled at the little boss, who returned the grin.

"This is going to be hard, after that…" Gokudera said, with a serious face. Tsuna sheepishly grinned at him. "Sorry… Here Uri." Uri jumped down from Tsuna's arms and bounded over to his master. Gokudera put his ring into one of the other boxes and the skull arm thing appeared on his arm. He put a large cartridge into the back of it, and took a deep breath. "Let's begin."

When Tsuna and Gokudera returned back to Tsuna's house, they were met by Tsuna's anxious mom as well as Fuuta and the other kids. "My, My, Tsu-kun. Playing in the mud, were you? Go take a shower. Please tell me the next time you plan on going out side during a storm. Gokudera-chan, you too. You can use the other bathroom." Gokudera smiled at Nana with a wonky smile on his face. "O-ok, okaa-sama. Thanks a lot." Gokudera-_chan _? Fuuta wiped mud off of Tsuna's cheek. "Tsuna-nii, there were some funny-looking guys standing out in the rain earlier." Tsuna gasped. He picked up Fuuta and put the little-boys legs around his waist. Fuuta laughed and put his arms around Tsuna's neck. "Did they look Chinese, Fuuta?" Fuuta lost his smile, realizing Tsuna wasn't playing. "I couldn't tell. I'm sorry, Tsuna-nii." Tsuna smiled with difficulty and shook his head. "No. no. It's fine. Thanks anyway." Fuuta smiled again.

"Lambo-san wants a piggy-back ride too!" The little cow pounced on Gokudera's back with a loud laugh. Gokudera nearly lost his balance.

"STUPID COW!"

"Gyahahahahaha!"

-line-

Woooo

I've been taking forever to type this orz

I have the next few chapters planned out so It shouldn't take that long to get the final chapters out.

Thanks to everyone who commented and favorited and all that ^_^

Keep watching Reborn! Haha it's a great show (and manga too)


	8. Chapter 8

Shito looked at the small house, swatting rain away aimlessly, while his companion messed with the gate.

"They said we could do it however we want, why don't we lure them out and just shoot them?" Kida said to Shito who was by this time pretty ticked at the rain. "That would be stupid. We need to get them out somewhere else so our whole gang can fight them." Kida frowned and pulled his hood farther over his head. "Whatever." Shito shoved him onto the ground into a puddle. "WHAT THE SHIT!" Shito laughed. Kida smiled too, wringing his jacket out. "Well, since we've confirmed where the brat lives, we can go back and come up with a decent plan," Shito said seriously. Kida nodded. "I kinda feel sorry for the little boss, though," Kida said in return. Shito was quiet for a moment, and then said, "He would've been killed anyway. The world of the mafia is a dangerous one. That's why our group is just a gang. It's like a mafia family in some ways, like the fact that we have been an organization for several centuries." Kida nodded. "I noticed all that." Shito laughed. "Well, let's go back. Maybe we should bring some food with us." Kida nodded. "The guys are probably starving back there."

Tsuna flopped onto his bed, his hair still damp from his shower. "Funny-looking guys standing in the rain could only mean one thing." Fuuta poked his head around the door to Tsuna's room and asked quietly,"Am I being targeted by the mafia again, Tsuna-nii?" Tsuna shook his head. "Don't worry Fuuta, Your going to stay safe with mom, ok?" Fuuta smiled. "Ok. Thanks, Tsuna-nii." Tsuna got up and ruffled Fuuta's hair. "Lambo and I-Pin too. You're all going to stay safe."

Hibari woke from his deep sleep not from pounding rain, not from thunder, and definitely not from any stormy sounds. He woke up in the first time for a few days simply because he was fully rested. He experimented swallowing, and found his throat was no longer scratchy or sore. His limbs didn't ache anymore, and his head felt clear. Hibird was nestled somewhere half in his hair, and half on the pillow, snoozing peacefully. Hibari slowly sat up, as to not wake Hibird and pulled the blanket of the futon snugger around him. He was still cold. He looked out the window and saw instead of gloomy clouds and dumping rain, a bright cheery sun. He felt relieved at the change of weather. Sun meant he could go _home_. Not that he didn't appreciate the hospitality of Yamamoto and his dad. He much preferred having a futon to sleep in then sleeping out in the rain, which was what he would've had to do if Yamamoto hadn't come to the roof that day.

Hibird flew up to his shoulder and started pecking playfully at his hair. He petted the small yellow fluffball and sighed. He continued to stare out the window like he had never seen sunshine before. Looking around for his jacket, he slowly stood up and made sure he wasn't dizzy. He found it folded beside the wall, and slipped it over his shoulders and waited a moment for Hibird to land on his shoulder. Then he headed out of the small room and into the hallway. He passed the sushi shop and poked his head in to wave to Yamamoto's dad. Tsuyoshi looked up at Hibari and grinned.

"Nice to see you're feeling better." Hibari nodded at him once, and then left for the front door. Tsuyoshi gave him a funny look. "You're leaving? Are you sure you're up to that?" Hibari disappeared out the door without a word.

"Sheesh. Just does what he wants, I suppose," Tsuyoshi said, scratching his head.

"Huh? Dad, what did you say?" Yamamoto came in yawning, and stumbling sleepily. Tsuyoshi gave him a hard look. "Your friend just left." Yamamoto perked up. "Hibari? Hope he's up to it." Tsuyoshi nodded and added, "He… It's like no one can contain him. He's here, and then he's gone, just like that."

'_Like a cloud_,' Yamamoto thought. The Rain guardian laughed and said, "You're completely right."

"So _that's_ the plan, is it?" Kida asked Shito in a hushed voice. Shito nodded. "If we follow that, I'm sure we can get them all." Kida nodded. "We can finally put those guns to good use." The other five looked expectantly at Shito who glared at them. They shrunk back into the shadows, still wet from the leaks in the warehouse. "At least it's not raining anymore," One of the other five said the youngest. "You're right, Pang. We don't have to worry about all that damn rain anymore."

The next day, Tsuna was outside playing with Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin. Lambo had just kicked the ball into Tsuna's face.

"Gyahahahahaha! You really are Dame Tsuna after all!" Lambo shouted, his small hands on his hips. Tsuna sat up, rubbing his nose. "Geez, Lambo. Remember? You're the number one _annoying_ hitman." I-pin looked at the both of them and said, "You two stop! Do not make fun of one another, please!" Tsuna stood, still rubbing his nose. "I-Pin's right, Lambo. Stop hurting people." Lambo's face switched from victory to defeat and tears filled his eyes. "Lambo, there's no need to cry, just don't kick the ball at people's faces, ok?" Fuuta said gently. The little cow sat down and started bawling. Fuuta shook his head and picked up the little bovino hitman with difficulty. Lambo immediately started laughing in glee. The little cow climbed around to Fuuta's shoulders and grabbed his hair like reigns, and screamed, "Ride on, Fuuta!" Fuuta walked around slowly in a circle, trying to keep Lambo entertained. Tsuna heard a knocking at his gate and peered around the side of the house to see who it was. When he saw the man, in a black suit with dark sunglasses and an ear piece, the first thing he thought was, _'mafia'._ He quickly whispered into Fuuta's ear, "If I'm not back in ten minutes, tell mom and Gokudera-kun I've been kidnapped." Fuuta blinked at his 'older brother' and nodded.

Lambo picked his nose and looked at Tsuna. "What? What is it, Dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna frowned at the Lightning Guardian and walked around to meet the suit-clad man.

The man looked Tsuna up and down, making him uncomfortable. He peered over his sunglasses to look at Tsuna's face. "Are you the tenth generation boss of the Vongola family?" He asked. Tsuna debated in his head whether or not to tell this strange man the truth. "Yes . . . I am the tenth boss." Tsuna said, while he thought, '_I really wish I hadn't gotten into this mafia mess.' _ The man gave Tsuna another long stare and demanded, "Show me the ring." Tsuna reluctantly pulled back the sleeve of his long sleeve shirt and showed him the sky Vongola ring on his finger. The man lowered his sunglasses again to peer at the ring, and to Tsuna's horror, he saw the face of a Chinese man. He turned to run, but the man caught his shoulder. "I just need to speak with you for a few minutes," he said, exasperated. Tsuna had no choice but to be led to an old black car and to be driven away to God-knows where.

A few hours later, they got the call. Tsuna's mom had already been told by Fuuta that his older brother had been kidnapped, but Tsuna's mom just laughed and said,"I'm glad you kids had fun. You know, I think you can let Tsuna go now, since it's almost time for dinner." Fuuta tried and tried again, even mentioning mafia, but Nana Sawada kept saying things like, "My, my! You guys sure do have some great imaginations." I-Pin and Lambo joined in too, saying a man with a suit had taken their older brother away, but it really was no use.

She only believed it when she got the call.

Fuuta was peering around the threshold of the kitchen door and heard the conversation.

"Hello? Sawada residence."

"Excuse me? Vongola rings? I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about."

"Wha…"

"Tsunayoshi? What did you do to him?"

"N-No way." By this time, Fuuta was tired of listening and pulled on 'his mother's' skirt and said quietly, "Let me talk to them, mama." Nana handed the phone to the little boy with shaking hands, and he took it from her gratefully. "Hello? I know about the Vongola rings. Could you please repeat what you said before?" There was silence, but then a man with a heavy Chinese accent spoke. "Gather all the Vongola guardians together and send them to the warehouse outside Namimori. Make sure they bring the Vongola rings. If the rings aren't there, we'll kill the boss and hunt the others down. If you give us the rings, we'll let everyone go home safe and sound."

Fuuta was shaking as badly as his mother when he said, "I understand. Please give me time to tell everyone." The man grunted and said back, Be here by at least ten o'clock, or the boss is dead." Then he hung up. Fuuta laid the phone down on the table, since he was too short to put it back in the receiver and pushed his mom into a chair. He then climbed in her lap and hugged her tight. "It's ok, mama. Everything is going to be ok, alright mama?" She hugged him back. "What are . . . the Vongola rings?" she asked, still shaking. Fuuta hugged her tighter and said, "Daddy's work." She looked down at him thoughtfully. "Iemitsu?" Fuuta nodded. She seemed to perk up at this.

"Ok, Fuuta, I'm leaving it to you. Please do your best." Fuuta smiled up at his mother. "Don't worry mama, I will."

Hibari had been walking back to his house when he had seen the suspicious-looking car zoom past. He thought he had seen Tsuna in it as well. Not only was the car speeding, It had the stupid idiot in it that had gotten him into a bunch of nonsense. Fighting the Gola Mosca, being sent to the future and back countless times . . . Loads of nonsense. He immediately turned around and started jogging in the direction that the car had been going, sending Hibird after it to record where it had gone and where it was going to end up.

Tsuyoshi was the one who answered the call.

"Hello? Take Sushi."

"Hello? I'm Fuuta, Tsuna's little brother. May I please talk to Yamamoto-kun, please?" Tsuyoshi chuckled to himself at the overused pleases and replied, "Sure. 'Be here in a moment."


	9. FINISH

Yamamoto was walking through the woods, stepping over the logs and bushes until he finally reached the edge of the mottled trees.

There. He saw it. The abandoned warehouse stuck out against its surroundings, gloomy and dark, while the few trees and bushes that were around it were fully grown and cheerful. The red paint was peeling off in large sheets, exposing the blotted gray metal. He hurried over the dusty, gravel road and wandered around the side of the warehouse, looking for a door.

Yamamoto opened the warehouse door, wincing at the shrieking metal and stepped in. He closed it just as noisily. He walked in, eyes adjusting to the dim light and froze at what he saw.

Tsuna's crumpled frame was along the far wall, seemingly unconscious, his shoulders bound with ropes and a gag in his mouth. Scattered corpses littered the inside, while other unmoving bodies seemed to be simply unconscious. Anxiously, he looked around for their attacker, and found him, standing over one of the many bodies. Hibari.

He had turned halfway around, eyes wide and crazy, licking someone else's blood off his lip. He let out a low giggle, which made the scene all the more horrific and frightening. He bent down and pulled up the eyelid of one of his many victims, smiling wide at the large pupil. "Dead," he said to himself, excitedly. Yamamoto could only stare in shock. He couldn't understand why Hibari was acting like a psychopath all of a sudden. Maybe the thrill of killing had done this to him? Yamamoto felt cold, painful stabs at his heart. Hibari was always collected and cool. Why was he now full of a lust only blood could satisfy? Yamamoto found his eyes watering at the stench of new and old blood. It made him sick to his stomach, while his comrade seemed to enjoy it.

"Hibari…" Yamamoto choked out. Hibari turned around slowly to face the rain guardian, blood still dripping of his lip. He blinked once and stared blankly at him. Yamamoto could only think of one thing to wake up the real Hibari; The innocent little cloud that had fallen asleep in his arms, all too easily. The Skylark that had threatened to bite him to death for taking off his shoes, and wearing no tie . . .

Yamamoto walked swiftly over to him, and threw his arms around the smaller boy's waist and mashed their mouths together. Yamamoto had his eyes tight shut, but he opened them to see Hibari's reaction. Hibari's eyes were wide and unseeing, shocked as a kid who was fast asleep in his warm bed, and then thrown into an ice cold lake without warning. Hibari dropped his bloody tonfa with a loud clatter to the floor and put shaking hands on his kisser's forearms. Yamamoto pressed the soft haired head firmer to his mouth and hoped with all his might it would wake up Namimori's guardian. Hibari let go of Yamamoto's forearms and put them instead on the rain guardian's waist out of instinct. He didn't know why the taller student was doing this to him. He only knew he liked it, and he didn't want him to stop. He wasn't comfortable letting Yamamoto know he liked it. Being kissed by another guy wasn't something he expected to happen to him. But now, he wanted more. Hibari started applying light pressure to the other's mouth, encouraging the taller guardian to do the same. Yamamoto took the encouragement to return the pressure, summoning all the feelings he had for the little cloud and putting it into the kiss, pressing hard and fast. Yamamoto was a little embarrassed at expressing himself like this, especially since they were amidst corpses. However, he knew he had to stop Hibari from killing on sight. None of the other members of the gang needed to die, just to be taught that they didn't stand a chance against the next generation family of Vongola. He was surprised at Hibari's enthusiasm, but that could just be more of the strange vicious behavior. This shot panic into Yamamoto and he pressed harder and more desperate, praying furiously that the Hibari he knew would wake up.

He heard a few gasps at the onlookers that were bound to the ground by their injuries as they regained consciousness and looked up at the two of them. They gaped at the two, speechless at the passionate kiss the two boys were sharing. Hibari pressed hard one last time, and then tore himself away from Yamamoto. They both stumbled slightly, backing away from each other. Just then, Gokudera flung open the door to the warehouse and screamed," Yamamoto! Hibari! What happened? Are you two okay?" Hibari looked down at the blood-stained ground and said nothing, breathing hard. Yamamoto looked over his shoulder at him and said a little shakily, "Were fine. Could you take care of the rest?" Gokudera nodded, seeming to try to keep in tears. He was obviously itching to go over to Tsuna, and finally he did. He began walking over to where Tsuna was tied up, kneeled down next to the boss and untied the ropes, as well as the gag. Yamamoto could see his shoulders shaking, which could only mean he was crying.

"Tsuna . . ." Gokudera said through uneven breaths. He gently patted Tsuna's cheek, trying to bring him to, but it was no use. The boss seemed not to be hurt anywhere, but Gokudera wasn't taking any chances. He tore open the boss's shirt, squinting in the terrible light to try and make out any bullet holes or wounds of any kind. Thankfully, the only wounds he had were several bruises along his stomach. Gokudera sighed in relief and tried to force Tsuna's shirt back together. He then picked up the Sky Guardian and gently slung him over his shoulder, heading for the door. He paid no attention to what Yamamoto and Hibari were doing.

Yamamoto walked tentatively over to Hibari and took his hand. Hibari felt his chest jolt and he stepped closer. Yamamoto leaded him past the bodies and the large threshold and out onto the dusty road, the moon shining brightly, leading their way into thin woods and clearer air. Hibari had an idea what was going to happen, but it was too good to be true, there was no way. Yamamoto stopped in front of a large tree and turned around to face the cloud guardian. He forced Hibari's face up to look at him and stared in his eyes, seeing they were calmer than before. Hibari blinked in confusion. _'He looks normal now,'_ Yamamoto thought, grimacing at the blood on Hibari's cheek. Yamamoto wiped the blood off of Hibari's cheek and sighed. Once he had made sure Hibari was back to his usual self, Yamamoto pulled the cloud guardian into a hug, holding him tight against his chest. Hibari felt his face set aflame. "Hibari-san. . . " Hibari knew what the rain guardian was going to say, and his face flushed even more, his arms now around Yamamoto's waist, encouraging it, wanting it. "Hibari-san. . . I love you." Hibari knew what was coming, but he still jumped at hearing it said aloud. "I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I just wanted you to know." Yamamoto gently pushed Hibari's head up so he could look into his face. Hibari was still beet-red. Yamamoto smiled sweetly at him.

Without warning, Hibari pushed Yamamoto to the ground and walked quickly away, feet pounding on the hard earth. Yamamoto didn't know what to do, what to say. Should he run after the little cloud? Or should he avoid him now? Yamamoto felt tears coming into his eyes from the shock of being rejected like this. He got up slowly, wiped the dirt off his pants, and began walking home without expression, walking stiffly like a robot. Before he knew it, he was crying. The salty tears ran down his face and dripped onto his shirt. He began to walk faster, and then eventually broke into a run, trying to get away from the hurt. He ran blindly in the direction of his house, shedding tears that were flung behind him.

Ryohei, holding Lambo, and Chrome, gripping her trident fiercely met Gokudera and the unconscious Tsuna halfway down the dusty gravel road.

"Hey!" Ryohei's raspy voice called out to his fellow guardians.

"What," Gokudera asked exasperated. Ryohei frowned and said, "Why were we told to come here? I'm confused to the EXTEREME!" Gokudera frowned and said, "It's all over. Go home." He continued walking past them down the road. Then he called to them over his shoulder. "You really didn't think we would give them the rings did you?" Chrome gave him a little smile and shook her head. Ryohei screamed, "OF COURSE NOT! I WOULD BEAT THEM UP TO THE EXTEREME!" Lambo laughed loud and obnoxiously.

"Good," Gokudera muttered. He continued down the road, and once he was far away from the others, he gave Tsuna a gently kiss on the cheek. . "Now, boss," he said, smiling at Tsuna's unconscious face. "Let's go home and have some dinner, shall we?"

The next day, Yamamoto walked to school alongside Tsuna, tightly bandaged, and Gokudera, the usual smile gone from his face. He had been up late the night before, wondering what he was going to do about his problem. Tsuna looked up at his troubled friend, concerned.

"Hey, Yamamoto. What the hell back there put you in such a terrible mood?" Gokudera asked him, knowing there was definitely something very wrong. Yamamoto just frowned at the ground and said nothing.

"Hey," Tsuna said quietly. "Are you ok, Yamamoto-kun?" Yamamoto stopped abruptly and stared intensely at the ground. Tsuna and Gokudera stopped as well, and stared at the rain guardian intently. "I . . . confessed to Hibari yesterday, and he didn't take it well." Tsuna's eyes widened and he instantly put his hands over his head. Gokudera simply smirked and said, "'Knew you liked him." Yamamoto shook his head sadly. "You like _Hibari_, Yamamoto kun?" Tsuna asked.

"I _love_ him." Yamamoto choked out, making a grasping motion with his hand. Tsuna looked thoughtfully at his friend. Gokudera put his arms around Tsuna and whispered, "Maybe we should leave him alone." Tsuna nodded. "Yamamoto-kun, do you want us to go ahead?" he asked. Yamamoto nodded solemnly.

"Ok. Don't stay depressed for too long, alright? Just remember we're your friends and we won't judge you. Good luck with Hibari-san!" Tsuna said, trying not to be insensitive, waving sadly at his friend. Yamamoto nodded, not even sure if he wanted them to leave him to his hurt or not. Gokudera and Tsuna turned a corner around a house, probably taking the long way to Namimori Middle.

Yamamoto didn't think at all on the walk to school. He just listened to the pattering of his own feet on the road. He didn't know what he was going to do with Hibari. He didn't have any idea.

He didn't pay attention in any of his classes. He stared out the window the whole time. At lunch he poked at his food aimlessly and was asked if he was lovesick by Ryohei, which he answered by swallowing thickly, and getting up to throw his lunch away. He didn't know what to do with Hibari. He didn't know what to do with himself.

When the last bell rang, he got up and started walking by default; he walked up to the roof, not even realizing where he was going to. Once he looked up and saw Hibari standing, no, waiting, he finally realized what he had done.

Hibari stared at him blankly, one hand against the fence. The wind blew his hair over his face and he swatted at it impatiently. Shapeless emotions welled up inside the rain guardian, including nausea, and he tried to speak, but it came out in a painful squeak like noise, so he gave up. Hibari walked slowly over to the rain guardian. Each patter on the roof made Yamamoto feel sick, but all that melted away when Hibari took his hand. Then the prefect led Yamamoto down the steps, through the hallways, past the gates and into a small clump of trees, where there was a lot of shade. He stopped and faced Yamamoto, no expression on his face. He looked up at Yamamoto for a moment, then he pushed Yamamoto back, like he had the night before, and Yamamoto landed painfully on the roots of some tree, wincing. To his surprise, Hibari dropped down as well, climbed on his lap, and mashed their mouths together hungrily. Yamamoto's eyes were brimming with tears, he was so happy. Hibari finally pulled away and sneaked his arms around Yamamoto's waist and said, "Hold me tight and never let me go." Yamamoto laughed, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Yes, love"


End file.
